I Wish You Were Here
by dark but so Lovely
Summary: Tony leaves for an Undercover op and Ziva is reflecting on how much she misses him and in the process discovers something about herself and her feelings. TIVA NOT A ONE SHOT!
1. I Think I Love You

**Hey guys! I'm back with a new story this is my first NCIS fic so have mercy on me please lol. This first chapter is a little short because it's more of like an intro/first chapter type of thing.**

**Anyway I hope you guys like it and I hope you all stay wit me- If anyone has idea's feel free to tell me I'm wide open to ideas.**

**Disclaimer: let's be really here if I owned this Tony and Ziva would have already been together!**

Chapter one: I think I love you

"_Damn, damn, damn what I'd do to have you here, here, here I wish you were here."- Avril Lavigne_

**Saturday Night 10 PM****:**

On a rainy Saturday night at 10 pm former Mossad officer Ziva David found herself in her apartment with a glass of red wine on her couch watching the rain drip down her window making the lights of the Washington DC night blurry and the thunder boomed against the muggy summer night. A night all alone with her thoughts…. This could end badly.

_BOOM_

She sighed; normally Tony would be here with her watching some American movie and repeating every line making her laugh. They would throw popcorn at each other and talk together she lived for these nights.

_BOOM_

She sighed again; Tony Dinozzo he was her best friend, partner, and sometimes her own worse enemy. He challenged her to open herself up and be true to herself and change her cold ways. Ever since Somalia he challenged her even more to open up and some nights they would argue but she can never stay angry at him she loved him too much. Maybe I just miss him a lot; but why do I miss him so much?

_What a minute did I just say I "love him too much"?_

_BOOM_

I've been taught to never love to never feel; as an assassin my father told me to never love you can never have any real emotion except coldness. Yet here I am stuck in my dilemma- I've never felt this way before. I miss Tony Dinozzo but more importantly:

_I think I'm in love with Tony Dinozzo.._

As one lonely heart sat in DC another sits in Brazil with only one thought:

_I think I'm in love with Ziva David…_

_**BOOM**_

"_All those crazy things you said,__you left them running through my head__. __You're always there, you're everywhere__but right now I wish you were here."_- Avril Lavigne

**Like I said I know the chapter super short but this is only the beginning and I hope you guys review and feed my plot Shawn the sheep!**


	2. Like Nobody Else

**A/N: Hi guys! Thank you for all the wonderful reviews, alerts, and follows. I'm really sorry I haven't updated lately; as I said I'm a college freshmen I just finished finals as of yesterday (yeay me!) and work has consumed my life BUT NEVER FEAR! Now that my summer vacation has come I plan on updating more. But here you guys go chapter number two enjoy!**

Chapter two: Like Nobody Else

"_She looks at me like nobody else, like nobody's ever done. She makes me feel like nobody else, like nobody's ever done."- My Darkest Days_

**Monday Morning 9am Washington DC:**

Ziva David found herself at her desk surrounded by the orange walls of NCIS. She never liked those walls. She hated the fact that the office was silent. The only sounds were those of paper shuffling, phones ringing, and printers making copies. Tony had been gone for three days. He had been summoned by the director to go undercover in Brazil and pose as a tourist to hunt down a cell of Brazilian terrorist who were targeting Navy personnel. The silence was defining without the presence of Tony; her friend, her partner, and more importantly the man she loved. She sighed and McGee lifted his head from his desk.

"What's going on Ziva?" Ziva simply sighed again and leaned back on her chair while playing with her knife.

"Nothing McGee it is just too quiet without Tony. Not even a case!" McGee shook his head and look like her as if she was insane.

"Ziva are you crazy! This is like a vacation no paperwork, no case, and no Tony tormenting us." Ziva just simply gave him a blank stare.

"I'm going downstairs to see Abby call me if we get anything." Ziva started to get up and head to the elevator to confide in her best friend about her current "problem".

As Ziva walked into the lab she could hear the loud rock music playing and after rounding the corner she found Abby making pancakes with a Bunsen burner.

"ABBY!" Abby turned around and turned the music off and smiled to Ziva.

"Hey Ziva! Wanna pancake?" Abby pointed the pan at Ziva and again for what felt like the millionth simply shook her head.

"No thank you Abby; but I have a problem I need your expertise in." Ziva looked around the room as Abby shut off the Bunsen burners and led her to the futon in her office while grabbing her famous stuffed hippo Burt.

"Okay what's on your mind Ziva?" Abby looked at her with wide eyes and Ziva took a deep breath and prepared herself to spill her dark secret.

"So I understand that Tony has only been gone for a few days but I sat down over the weekend and I did some thinking and I have realized that I have feelings for Tony that go beyond the feelings that a person should have for a partner. Abby what I am trying to say is I'm in love with Tony Abby. I don't know what to do Abby all I know is I need to tell him but how?" Ziva looked at Abby with desperate eyes begging for help. For once Ziva David Mossad ninja and cold-hearted women needed help and she had fallen madly, deeply, and passionately in love.

"Finally Ziva God we have been waiting forever for this day. Even Gibbs has been waiting for this to happen whether he wants to admit it or not. Now Ziva you need to tell him the second he gets home no ifs, ans, or buts. Also it doesn't matter how you do it just do it! And I wanna hear every detail young lady!" Ziva smiled Abby had a way of making people feel better.

"Thank you Abby and don't worry you will know every detail." Ziva proceeded to leave the lab as Abby started to dance around chanting.

"Ziva loves Tony and she used a contraction!" Ziva smiled but inside her gut was turning but she passed it off as a case of butterflies. Three more days she told herself three more days and she could spill her soul to Tony.

**Brazil Monday Afternoon 2 pm:**

Tony sat at a café that was on the beach. He was watching all the women walk by while drinking his espresso. Tony understood why all his old college friends loved it here the women were tall, tan, and exotic looking but none of them were _her_. Not one of these women were Ziva. They didn't look at him like Ziva does and none of them made him feel like Ziva did. He knew he loved her and he knew he needed to tell her. "_Only three more days_ _Tony."_ He was growing tired of this mission the cell he was watching didn't do anything. Every day they would meet up, play cards, have coffee, hit up the nearest strip club, have dinner, and be in bed with their wives by 11pm. It made him sick. He was currently watching the mean have coffee while he read a book about things to do while in Brazil.

After an hour of bullshitting around one of the mean threw down some and they all proceeded to leave. After a minute Tony threw down some money and started to follow the mean when a beeping at their table caught his attention. He lifted up the tablecloth and saw a bomb strapped to the table the time reading that he only had thirty seconds until it went off.

"BOMB EVERYONE RUN!" People started screaming and running away in any direction that they could and Tony started running towards the exit when the bomb finally went off. Tony went flying with the tables, chairs, glasses, and other various items. Tony could feel himself hit the floor and he could feel the heat of the fire, the various cuts, burses, and broken bones. On top of that he could feel the glass and pieces of shrapnel sticking in his skin.

As he started to lose sense of the people screaming and the pain he felt he had only one thought running through his head. _"They aren't her. They aren't Ziva. I love you Ziva."_ And with that the world around him turned to black.

**Washington DC 6 pm:**

After seeing Abby earlier that day Ziva finally found some old paperwork to busy herself with as McGee was working on his latest book. She decided to take a break from typing and stretch and as she looked up she saw Gibbs coming down from the Directors office.

"Ziver, McGee I need you guys to come with me to MTAC and call Abby and Ducky." Ziva and McGee promptly got up and followed Gibbs upstairs to MTAC as they called Abby and Ducky where the Director stood with a somber look on his face. Vance instructed them to take and seat but the agents, Medical examiner, and forensic scientist remained standing.

"At 15:00 I received a call from the leader of Tony's undercover op and he sent me this video." Vance proceeded to press play. It was a surveillance video of a café Tony was sitting drinking an espresso watching a group of men as he pretended to read a book. The men paid the bill and Tony began to follow them but he stopped and looked under their table. Everyone could see them tell the people something and they all began to run and then the screen went black.

"Vance what are you trying to tell us? Is Tony dead?" Gibbs looked at Vance and they held each other stares.

"As of this moment I have received no calls saying whether or not they have located him but they are checking the hospitals and the café." McGee looked at the ground sadness filling his eyes as he held a now sobbing Abby, Gibbs sat down in one of the chairs holding his head in his hands, and Ducky placed his hand on Gibb's shoulder as silent moral support. As for Ziva she fell to her knees and let out a heart retching sob. Her heart and soul was broken and no one could fix it.

**A/N: I know it's really short but I felt like it was the perfecting ending to leave you guys with for now. Who knows maybe tomorrow you guys will get an update.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Mar**


	3. Lullaby

**A/N: Okay so I caved and I decided that I would give you guys another chapter because today I had a good day; I got my grades and I got all A's woot! Anyway thank you all for the wonderful reviews and here is your third chapter!**

Chapter Three: Lullaby

"_I'm reaching out to let you know that you're not alone and if you can't tell I'm scared as hell cause I can't get on the telephone. So close your eyes Oh, honey here comes a lullaby. Your very own lullaby."- Nickelback_

**Washington DC Monday 11 pm:**

She found herself in the same spot where everything began. On her couch looking out the window at the Washington DC sky line with a glass of red wine and a full bottle next to it. It wasn't just her favorite wine it was also Tony's favorite. She sighed as she wiped away another tear. She was sitting with her legs up wearing black leggings and one of Tony's Ohio State sweatshirts. She lifted the cotton fabric to her nose it still smelled like him. After no one was able to console her Gibbs gave her a ride home. She promptly headed to the shower where she continued to cry until she was out of tears. Sine she got out and put on her clothes she grabbed the wine and sat down not caring if she ended up drunk. For once she didn't care if she was weak hell she didn't even care who saw her for once she was just Ziva David a human being who had just lost the love of her life. For what felt like the millionth time she pick up her cell phone and held down the number one.

_"Hey you've reached Tony's phone you know what to do after the beep."_ She threw her phone against the wall and watched as it broke into small pieces and she slid back down on the couch her glass of wine abandoned and she just screamed and sobbed into the pillow where she soon fell into a restless sleep.

**Brazil Tuesday 4 am:**

Tony blinded his eyes the white light blinding him in the process. After a few minutes of adjusting his eyes he saw the white walls of the room and he turned to his right and saw the various machines keeping watch of him. After some work he turned his head to the left and noticed Agent Kerry sitting next to him reading a magazine. Once her heard Tony grunt he put down the magazine and gave him a smile.

"Welcome back Agent Dinozzo we thought we lost you there." Tony gave him a nod.

"You can't kill a Dinozzo easily sir. Where am I and what happened to me? I feel like I have been hit by a truck." He winced just talking made his body hurt.

"Your were involved in a bombing while watching a group of Brazilian terrorist. You're in a navy hospital in San Palo and you've been unconscious since Monday. You have four broken ribs, a broken wrist, a mild concussion, and various first-degree burns, cuts, and bruises. The fact you made it is a damn miracle Dinozzo." Dinozzo remembered everything; the bomb, the fire, and the thoughts of Ziva flooding his mind.

"What about my team Kerry do they know? What about the terrorist that tried to kill me?" Kerry put a hand on his shoulder trying to keep him calm.

"Your team was notified when the bombing took place. They currently don't know that you are alive or awake for that matter. As for the terrorist I have another agent taking the case over. Your going back to DC you did good Dinozzo." Kerry gave Tony a firm handshake. "I better be going so I can get back to base and contact your team. As long as you don't have any complications you'll be on the 9 am flight back to DC." With that Agent Kerry left the room leaving Tony alone with this thoughts. He couldn't wait to get home and see Ziva and tell her his feelings. With that in mind he decided to fall asleep and take a small nap.

**Gibbs's Basement Tuesday 5 am:**

Gibbs sat in his basement sanding his boat while drinking bourbon. He couldn't believe his agent was gone. Tony was practically his son and now he felt the same way when he lost Kelly and Shannon. His thoughts were interrupted by the shrill of his cell phone.

"Gibbs."

"Agent Gibbs this is Agent Kerry." Gibbs immediately placed his sander down interested to see what he had to say.

"Agent Kerry what can I do for you? Did you find Tony's body?" Gibbs was preparing for the fact that he was indeed dead.

"I have good news sir we found Tony alive and he will be on the 9 am back to Washington DC. He has a minion concussion, a broken wrist, four broken ribs, and various cuts, bruises, and burns. Other then that he's okay. You have a great agent Gibbs he did good." Gibbs threw his head back silently thanking anyone that would listen.

"Thank you Agent Kerry. Now get my boy home." Before Kerry could respond Gibbs hung up the phone. He quickly grabbed his coat as he called up Ducky, Abby, McGee, and even Palmer. He told them to be at NCIS by 8:30 telling them the good news. He tried calling Ziva but her phone kept going to voicemail.

"Damn it Ziva what did you do now?" Gibbs got into his car and went straight to Ziva's apartment before heading to headquarters.

**Ziva's Apartment Tuesday 6 am:**

As soon as Gibbs got to Ziva's apartment he used the spare key under the matt to get in. Once he opened the door he was shocked to see the sight in front of him. Her phone lay in pieces and Ziva was passed out on the couch. Half a bottle of wine was empty. When he got closer he noticed her face was covered with dry tear trails, her hair was a mess, and she was dressed in Tony's sweatshirt. He gently grabbed her shoulder trying to coax her awake.

"Ziver wake up." After five minutes Ziva started to stir and she opened her eyes and they were still filled with tears.

"Gibbs I want Tony back, please bring him back." Her voice cracked as her tears started to fall.

"I know Ziver but if you come with me you can see him. He's on the first flight back to Washington DC and it lands at 9 am so we need to leave now if you want to see him." Ziva picked her head up and she smiled while tears still fell from her eyes this time they were happy.

"They found him Gibbs? He's alive?" Ziva jumped up from the couch now fully alert.

"That's what I said Ziver come on put some shoes on let's go. I'll clean up the phone you'll need another one from McGee." Zive turned around to get her shoes as Gibbs turned around to grab a dustpan and broom.

"Hey Gibbs?" Gibbs turned around and looked at Ziva.

"Yea Ziver?" Ziva crossed the room and wrapped her arms around Gibbs.

"Thank you." Gibbs smiled as he patted her back.

"Don't worry about it Ziver." Ziva let go of him and went to retrieve her shoes. After twenty minutes they were ready and out the door.

**NCIS Headquarters 8 am:**

Ziva nervously tapped her feet at her desk. She looked like crap. She was still wearing Tony's sweatshirt and leggings. Her hair was in a messy bun and her face was still covered in dry tears. And again for once she could care less. All she wanted was Tony. Gibbs sat at his desk while Ducky sat at Tony's desk and Palmer sat on top. McGee sat at his desk with Abby in his lap. She also was tapping her foot but that was more due to the three Caf-Pows she already had. The office was quiet. No one was there yet. After about fifteen minutes the elevator dinged and everyone turned their heads.

Out walked Tony along with another agent that helped him on his flight. Abby was immediately out of McGee's lap and running towards Tony. He quickly dropped his bag and wrapped his arms around Abby.

"TONY YOU'RE HOME AND ALIVE!" Tony groaned as Abby threw herself at him.

"Abby you're crushing me." Abby immediately let go and gave him a sheepish look.

"Sorry." Abby moved out of the way making room for everyone else. Everyone else gave him a "man hug" and shook his hand welcoming him home. All this took place while Ziva stood in the back. Tony excused himself and made his way to Ziva.

"Miss me sweetcheeks?" Tony picked up Ziva's chin as he noticed she was looking down at the floor. Her dark brown eyes filled with tears for what felt like the hundredth time today.

"You have no idea Tony. I thought I lost you." Tony pulled her into a hug as Ziva started to sob.

"Shh sweetcheeks I'm right here and life can't get ride of me that easily." Tony kissed the top of her head and inhaled her sent. She smelt of vanilla and lavender. Ziva pulled away and look up at him.

"Tony I need to tell you something very important. I realized something while you were away. Tony I love you and I never wanna lose you again." Before Tony could respond Ziva pressed her lips to his and kissed him with all the built up passion she had. At this point the whole team was watching.

"Ziva I love you to oh so very much." They continued kissing until they heard Abby clearing her throat. They turned around both there cheeks red with embarrassment.

"This is cute and you don't understand how long we have been waiting for this but McGee, Ducky, and Palmer each owe me fifty dollars." The men started digging in their pockets as Tony laughed and Ziva's mouth was wide open.

"You guys have been taking bets on us?" Abby shook her head as she smiled.

"Hell yea you two were like ticking sex bombs it was bound to happen one day!" Ziva rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to Tony.

"Ready to go home Tony?" Tony shook his head and grabbed Ziva's hand as they headed to the elevator to Ziva's car. Tony had decided to take a few days off and Ziva talked to Gibbs in the car about taking a couple of days as well. They left everyone else at headquarters.

Once the elevator doors Abby turned back to the group smiling. "So who wants to place bets on how long it is until they have sex?" All the mean groaned placing there bets as Gibbs walked away smiling he had his family back.

**So there you go guys it's a little bit longer and we have some drama, romance, and even humor. I hope you enjoyed leave me some reviews.**

**-Mar**


End file.
